The 'not so' Party Queen
by JustRauraOk
Summary: When Ally Dawson is know for being the town of Carlstones partier, she gets a lable that some don't approve of. The only true friend Ally has is Hannah. But when austin, Hannah's brother, starts to fall for Ally, will she let her guard down for him? Or will questions remain forever..
1. Introducing Ally

**A/N: so I have decided to write my first fanfic! It's Auslly and it's not based off of the show personalities, it's based on my own creation haha hope you enjoy it! Please review! **

No ones POV

Ally Dawson was known as the schools party girl. She was known for what she did at parties, how she acted at parties, and the parties of her own that were always a good time. There wasn't a party that she missed. She was a Grade A bad ass that didnt let what anyone say affect her. But it wasn't always this way

Ally grew up with 2 older sisters, and they were both attending the top university in the country, where ally's parents had planned for her to go as well. Ally's parents push her to be the student she is. They push her beyond her limits, which is why ally is the way she is. When she was younger, she was know as the sweetheart of the town, and the mayors daughter. Ally had to live up to expectations that were beyond her grasp. As she got older, she realized that her parents created this life for her, and she didn't want it to play out this way. She never lived, never got in trouble, barely had any friends. So she decided it was about time that she showed her parents she could be her own person. Ally's freshman year was where she paved her own path to follow. She started going to parties, which led to getting invited to more. Her name and new label 'party queen' spread through the small town of Carlstone like wild fire.

This name soon passed by her parents, who couldn't bare to hear it. That night after they heard te news, they talked to ally and told her this phase was over, that she better smarten up or she would be grounded. She told them they couldn't change her, and that she would be who ever she wanted to be. Her parents wouldn't have it, and they couldn't take that their daughter was the talk of the town. That same week, the Dawsons decided they were going to relocate, and have a fresh start. This was brought to Ally's attention, and she told them they could leave, but she wasn't going anywhere. This lead to a heated argument, that ended with the result that Ally was staying. Ally's parents moved the following week to a large city out side of Carlstone, while Ally temporarily stayed in her parents place, until she figured out a solid plan.

After a year of living off of her student salary job, she realized that how she living was no way for a 15 year old to live. Ally approached the local halfway house, and she approached it with purpose because they don't take you teenagers seriously. She spoke with the owner, and she was nothing but sympathetic and caring when it came to Ally's case. Ally got a place in the house, food supply, free water and hydro. Ally's rock bottom was turning into a softer cushion to rest on.

Ally continued to live her party hard life, and she was getting by. Although ally was popular, and was known by many, and she know plenty of people, she didnt really have a friend. That was until the annual year end party at Carlstone lake. All the high school students go to this party. You were crazy if you missed it, even the soon to be fresh men attend this crazy party. Ally was enjoying herself dancing when some guy copped a feel and she was not impressed. She turned around and confronted the guy. Little fragile ally against a big football jock, her odds weren't as great as she had wished. He grabbed her arms with great force, And began to drag her to a garage nearby. She was struggling to break his fierce grip when he suddenly let out a wince of pain and released her. Ally looked shocked and saw this little blonde girl smirking behind his shaking body. "Don't mess with a girl ya jackass." She leant over and helped all up of the ground. "He should be up walking again when his balls fall back out of his chest. Hi I'm Hannah. Put 'er there." She stood strong before Ally, hold her small hand before her, waiting for ally's grasp. Ally chuckled at Hannah's comment, "uh hey there, I'm Ally." They shook hands and that is the story of how the dynamic duo became a pair.

Now here we are, 2 years later, Ally senior year, and Hannah's soft more, and they are closer than ever.

**A/N: just had to give you some background on ally! What do you think so far?**

**Next chapter, you will realize where Hannah comes into play.. Sorry if you thought her friend would be Ross XD review please!**


	2. Introducing Hannah

**A/N: when I said Ross in my last authors note, I meant Austin.. #fail. Anyway, you will find out more about Hannah in this chapter. And then they story will start in the present day and get rolling! Too the story!**

No ones POV

Hannah was pretty popular in Carlstone. She was a member of one of the richest families in the neighbourhood. The only problem Hannah really encountered was wondering if people liked her for her, or her money. Hannah Moon, adopted daughter of Lisa and Brent Helmmer, and sister of Austin Moon, who would easily demolish anyone who even looked at Hannah the wrong way. Hannah and Austin haven't had the easiest child hood. Austin is 2 years older than Hannah, and he was always there to protect her.

Hannah and Austin were abandon when Hannah was 8 and Austin was 10. The reality of the situation was that their parents wanted two boys, and when Hannah was born, they dressed her up like a boy and kept her looking as masculine as they could. When she was 8, she told them she wanted to be a girl, and they wouldn't have it. To they told her to get out. Austin being the brother he is comforted Hannah, and defended her, with that, the parents bought both of them the cheapest train ticket out of their hometown. That ticket lead to none other than Carlstone.

Hannah and Austin wondered the train, looking for a source of hope. They sat on the train, Hannah asleep, and Austin thinking, thinking of a way to protect him and his sister. "Are these seats taken?" Austin looked up to see the kind eyes of a women who looked to be in her mid twenties and her husband. "No, you may sit" Austin replied with warm smile. The women and her husband took a seat across from Austin and sleeping Hannah. Austin carried on a conversation with the caring couple, when the inevitable question arouse "So where are your parents?" The man asked. Austin inhaled a great breath and told the story as he blinked back tears looking at his sister. The women had tears in her eyes, and the man couldn't believe what he just heard. The women consoled Austin, and offered her help. When they arrived at Carlstone, Hannah awoke, and the 4 got off the bus. Being a smart 10 year old, Austin asked for the names of the Couple. "Well I'm Lisa, and this is my husband Brent." She flashed a smile and he did the same.

Austin didnt know why, but he trusted Lisa. And to this day, he is glad he did. After a week of residing with Brent and Lisa, they applied for adoption. They were successful applicants, and Austin and Hannah were accepted into a happy home for who they were.

Now here they are 16 an 18, and are still living happy lives with their adopted parents. Austin is very protective over Hannah. Even when he's at home and she is at school, his dark eyes are always watching over her.

**A/N: okay! Next chapter the story starts! Sorry this is a short chapter, an that I took a whole to update. I'm super busy so I'll update when I can!**

**Please review.. I want to know if I should continue or quit.**


	3. Judgement Call

**A/N: okay! Now were in present time and the story will start! :) so why are you reading this authors note?! The story is below!**

No ones POV:

"Please Lisa?" Hannah whined as she proped herself on to her white granite kitchen island.

"Hannah, I don't even like you hanging out with that girl, let alone you having her at the house."

Lisa said to her as she continued to make French toast on the stove across from Hannah. Hannah looked at her feet,

"Ally isn't a bad person! And she has never gotten me into trouble, or caused any problems with us, and she has never been here, and we have been best friends for two years!"

As Hannah finished her argument, she heard a chuckle come from around the corner of the spiral staircase just outside the kitchen.

" Its only 9:00 am on a Saturday, and you're already bargaining for Ally's sake. Looks like you need all the time you can get."

"Shut up Austin!" Hannah scowled at him. If looks could kill Austin would be dead.

"You hardly even know her!"

He rolled his eyes and plopped himself on a chair at the hardwood table in the dining room.

"I know enough about her to know she is bad news, and hanging out with her isn't doing you any good."

Hannah marched her way over to him and slapped her hands down on the table.

"You judging her based on what you hear makes you know better than the person you think she is!"

Hannah pivoted and stormed out of the room. Hannah ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, and sat on the end of her king size bed. Her red duvet crinkled as she sat down, she reached across her bed to her white night stand to grab her iPhone.

She unlocked her phone and began a message to ally

Hannah: hey! Lisa didnt really give me a straight answer yet.. But if my brother has anything to do with it, we should make plans elsewhere because he is being a complete and total ass.

Her thumbs did a little dance around the send button before she finally pressed it. Shortly after, she received a text,

Ally: it's okay, I understand. With a town name like mine.. Who would want me at their house anyway. We can just go to the lake or something, and get ready for Angies party at my place if you want?

Hannah read over Ally's text and sent a quick agreement. Angie was the other big partier in Carlstone. But she wasn't known for attending parties, she was known for having them. She lived right on the lake, so her parties were always a crazy time. Good food, good drinks, and good times.

Hannah decided she should go downstairs and eat before Austin ate all the food, and she would be eating yesterday leftovers.

Hannah's POV:

I booked it down the stairs, and slid into the kitchen.

"Are there any eggs left?!"

I questioned anticipating a disappointing response.

"Well, there is this egg." Austin said holding it in front of his face with his thumb and index finger. He gave me this look, like, haha I have the last egg and you want it.

"Austin, please, I haven't eaten yet-where is Lisa ?"

"She went to work, they called her in. You're under my supervision as of right now."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm 16, you don't need to babysit me. I can do my own thing, and you can do yours. Now, give me that egg!"

I lunged for the egg, and he jumped up to his feed and ran to the other side of the island.

"Austin!" I whined

"And I'm 18, and I'm your older brother, AND I'm you legal guardian for the week. Or until Lisa and Brent get back! And with that being said, I'm going to a party tonight, so you will have to find something to do." When he finished he threw the egg at me. I caught it thank god, but then realized what he had just said.

"Wa-wait, Angie's Party?" I asked

"No, Fred Flinstones party." He stated sarcastically, I rolled my eyes. "Obviously Im going to Angie's. One, she has to be one of the hottest girls in Carlstone, and two, she always has a kick ass party!"

I rolled my eyes AGAIN at his comment.

"Well I'm going to Angie's tonight too, so since you're my 'guardian' you can give me and Ally a ride. And you're a pig."

I bit into my egg and left the room.

**A/N: Austin and ally will meet in the next chapter! ...I think haha! But anyways, what do you think ? Review please !**


	4. Best Friends and Sibling

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been super busy! I'll try and update every weekend if I can! Anyway, here is the story!  
-**  
Hannah's POV

Austin ran after me as I left the room  
"Wait, what do you mean you and ally?"  
I chuckled at his stupidity.  
"You're giving me an ally a ride to Angie's party, she can come here, get ready, and we can all go to the party." As I started to walk to my bedroom, a tight grasp tugged my shoulder and turned me around  
"No Hannah, I'll give you guys a ride.. But she ISN'T coming here. Are we clear?" He said this with a struck demeanour that's I frankly wasn't a fan of.  
"Crystal." I said with a snarl and drop my egg into into his glass and pivoted away.  
"Real mature." I heard him caw back.  
I went to room and texted ally, we decided we would meet at the lake, and get ready at her place, then Austin would pick us up.

No ones POV  
Hannah and Ally met up at the nicest and biggest attraction in Carlstone, the lake.  
"Hey Hann"  
Ally shouted to Hannah. Hannah waved making a funny face to her friend. The two just hung out at the lake walking around, talking about how they have been, and Hannah began to tell all about her morning.  
"..then he said that he was in charge because Lisa and Brent arent home." Hannah said with a obviously pissed off tone.  
"Wow.. Your brother sounds like an asshole." Ally chuckled. Although ally had heard stories about Austin from Hannah, and heard about him through the town because he isn't part of one of the richest families in Carlstone, she had never truly met him. One, because she had no desire too, and two because she wasn't really allowed to go to Hannah's house, and that was really the only place they would 'meet'.  
"He can be.. Sometimes, but I really don't know what I would do with out him. He is always there for me, even though sometimes I don't want him to be, in the end, I'm always thankful for him." At this, Ally looked at the ground. She had never really heard Hannah talk about her brother this way.  
"It's sounds like he it's just trying to protect you." Hannah looked up at Ally. "Sometimes.."  
Her response confused Ally, but she brushed it off. The girls hung out for about 2 hours at the lake, then they went to Ally's place.

"Oh my god!" The girls were laughing, tears streaming from ally's dark brown eyes, at a snap chat that her brother sent her.  
"As if!" Ally exclaimed. They laughed some more. He had sent Hannah a video of himself mocking a girl taking a mirror selfie.  
"He is SUCH a loser!" Hannah shouted reclaiming her breath.  
"Als, come take a selfie with me and we can show him how it's done." Hannah chuckled. Ally hopped up, and stood beside Hannah in the mirror.  
"Don't forget the duck lips!" Ally said perching her lips together, laughing, then re-perched them. Hannah did the same, then they took the photo and sent it to Hannah's brother.  
They giggled and began to get ready. Since it was just an everyday weekend party, the girls went for casual, with a bit of an edge. Ally wore high wasted black leather short shorts, with a camouflage tank, that has a lace back. She curled her ombré hair, middle part, and went with natural makeup. Hannah wore high waisted jean short shorts with a chain on her right side, she wore a white tank top with a grey wolf face on the front, over this, she wore a leather vest, black, with some spikes, and left it undone. She straightened her long blonde hair, and also went with the natural look.  
"Hey Als! Austin replied," Hannah called to ally. Hannah plopped herself onto ally's single bed which stood in the corner of her room. She opened the snapchat from her brother that said "wow, you guys really nailed that one ;) haha" she showed ally who laughed. Hannah's phone then vibrated because she received a text from Austin.

Austin:  
Are you guys almost ready?  
Hannah:  
Ready and waiting!  
Austin:  
Okay, on my way.  
Hannah:  
Sounds goooood!

Hannah and ally grabbed there things and waited outside Ally's house for Austin to arrive.

A/N : so they still haven't really met! Sorry, but she saw a different side of him in this chapter! :) please review and if I get time, I'll update amother chapter today!


	5. Making an Entrance

**A/N hopefully this updates today, the day I'm writing it! Please review! I want to know if I should continue ! By the way, I changed my summary a bit, because as I thought up this chapter, I wanted it to change! So check that out :)**

No ones POV  
Ally and Hannah sat on the front steps of the halfway house wait for Austin to get there.  
"He's going to be late, he always is."  
Hannah huffed. She looked at ally who let out a bit of a chuckle.  
"It's no biggy, we can be 'fashionably late for Angie's party. It's not really a party till we get their anyways." She laughed and out her fist up to bump fists with Hannah who laughed and proceeded to hit her fist against ally's small fragile hand. The two friends were chatting up a storm when the bright flash of headlights crossed their vision. Hannah stood up,"that's him" and she pointed to his yellow Lamborghini. "Holy Car!" Ally's jaw dropped she had only seen a car like this in the commercials. Hannah grinned at he starstruck friend. "Come on loser!" She kid.

Ally proceeded to get into the back of the yellow dream car, and Hannah hopped into shot gun. As ally was adjusting herself into the seat, Austin checked his mirror and saw her sitting there, "wow" he thought to himself. He had never realized how beautiful she was, he has seen tons of photos of her and Hannah, but none of them did her justice in his mind, once he snapped out of his trance, realizing who he was thinking about, he noticed that ally was struggling with her seat belt.

Austin looked back at ally and she looked up into his brown eyes, "your car is rigged." She joked. He dropped his head, and shook it with a chuckle.  
"Here," he said as he reached back and helped her with her seatbelt. She smiled as a thank you then changed her glance to her phone. He retracted back to his seat, receiving a glare from his sister, it was a questioning glare, he knew what it was for, but played dumb.  
"What?!" He retorted  
"Oh nothing" she smirked and turned away.  
He thought to himself about what he did.  
Was that weird?  
Should I have done that?  
What if she gets the wrong idea?  
The thoughts all cleared his mind as his sister spoke  
"So are we going? Or are we just going to chill here all night?" She looked at him with a confused expression. At that, he heard the brunette giggle in the back.  
Embarrassed, he shifted into drive, and they took off.  
"Yo Ally, photo time." Hannah winked. Her and Ally had this thing between them with photos. Every time they were together, they would have to take photos. They just always did. They have photos for everything, and they are everywhere. Social media, Hannah's house, ally's place, the school, everywhere. That's pretty much the only reason how Austin had an image of what ally looked like. Hannah help up her phone as she and ally made wicked faces, Hannah was about to take her photo when she angled it to get Austin in it too.  
"I see you Hannah." He stated with a raised brow.  
"Then smile shithead!" She shouted, all were laughing and then they recollected and took the photo. Hannah looked at it, and then smiled.  
"This photo is great!" She giggled and showed ally. Ally smiled and agreed that the photo was pretty awesome. Austin refused to look, mainly because he was driving.

"Show me later Hann," Hannah nodded and continued to look at the photo. In the photo, she was giving some sass with a wink, and some kissy face. Ally had clenched her teeth, looking like she was growling, eyes closed tightly shut, and Austin has raised a brow, with a confused look upon his face, but obviously focused on the road. She loved it. Looking at this, Hannah couldn't help but hope that he would someday realize ally wasn't a bad person, and they could all hang together.

Austin pulled into the driveway of Angie's house, and parked his car.  
"I told Angie to save me a driveway spot." Austin said with wink as he shifted the car into park. Hannah rolled her eyes at this statement.  
"Good for you." She popped open her door and stepped out onto the rocky driveway. As much as Angie was an okay person, Hannah didn't like her. She was all about material and had a feeling the only reason she took interest in Hannah as a friend was because of her money. And same goes for Austin, and he knew it. Hannah made sure he did. There was no way she was going to interfere with their life.

The trio walked up to the front door, hearing the pounding music from outside, everyone obviously settle into the party.  
"Wait,"  
Ally held back her friend.  
"If we're going to be late, we have to make a damn good entrance."  
She grinned. Hannah smiled at her brilliant comment, and had an idea.  
"Austin, get in the middle, and give us your arms."  
She shoved him between her and her best friend. And linked her arm with her brothers.  
"Do this with Ally too!" She demanded with excitement. He held out his arm, unsure of his actions, until her arm wraps around his. She did it with confidence and look at him and nodded. For some reason Austin couldn't understand, when she grabbed his arm, he got a warm feeling, confused, he ignored it and eyed is sister,  
"Ready?"  
She nodded, and he confirmed with ally who nodded as well, and the three walked in.

**A/N: I'm in a huge writing mood! So I update again today? Review and let me know! I put a smudge of Auslly in here.. What do you think?! Please review! :) 3**


	6. Party Time

**A/N : thank you for the reviews :) they really make me smile! Please keep reviewing so I know whether I should update or not! Anyways... To the story! (This chapter is prettttty long) **

No ones POV  
All eyes were on them. They strutted in through the front door, arm and arm.. And arm, and body's exuding confidence as no one could take there eyes away. They stopped and stood in silence for a moment, when ally looked at her best friend, who have her a wink  
" WHOS READY TO PARTY?!"

Ally shouted at the too of her lungs  
Everyone cheered as the trio walked right into the storm.  
"Okay, well me and ally going to go party hard, have fun." Hannah shouted into her brothers ear, trying to overpower the music with her voice. as she was walking away her brother grabber her arm and snapped her back.  
"Please, try and stay out of trouble?"  
He looked at her with a sincere look, she smiled and nodded.  
"I have my phone if you need me." He said as she walked off.

Ally and Hannah mingled as they were usually the people everyone wanted to see.  
"Oh hey Hann!" She heard someone call from behind her. She turned her head, And it was no one other than the she devil herself.  
"Great" Hannah huffed under her breath, ally smirked at her actions.  
"I thought you weren't going to show! Maybe that you would be intimidated about being the only Little minor here." Angie squeaked.  
Sure, Hannah was usually always the youngest at these parties, but she was NOT intimidated. First, Ally was her best friend. She was the definition of partier. And she learnt everything from her. Second, Austin was her brother, he may not be a huge partier, but he knows enough to keep Hannah learning for a life time. And last, Hannah could, and knew she probably kick the asses of everyone here, including the "jacked" football jock. She was young, not little.  
"Me intimidated? C'mon Angie, do you realize who you're talking too?" She ranted, doing so sounding nothing but frustration.  
"And she could probably kick your ass from here to Hong Kong, so I suggest you leave her alone."  
Angie glared at ally, who snarled back. She rolled her eyes to look back to Hannah.  
"Anyways, is your brother here? I saw his car parked out front so-"  
Before she could finish, Hannah cut in  
"If you saw his car, asking if he's here is a pretty stupid question isn't it?" Angie narrowed her eyes at Hannah, who flashed a evil grin, and walked with her best friend.

Ally and Hannah made their way to the kitchen because food was a priority in their minds as of right now.  
Ally grabbed a chip out if the bowl and bit into it. Seconds later a look of disgust rose upon her face.  
"Oh my go-what the hell kind of flavour is this?" She turns on the sink and runs her mouth under the tap.  
Hannah grabs the bag of chips resting beside the bowl.  
"Low fat, low sodium, bacon and sour cream." Hannah says with glint.  
The girls begin to laugh because of the disgust of what Ally had just went through.

"Oh Austy!" He heard the familiar girly voice screech. He cringed as he put a name to the voice. Although he found Angie nice to look at, he had no attraction to her. She threw herself as guys like a bag of sticks.  
ESPECIALLY guys with money.  
"It's Austin." He said while collecting his anger, trying to remain calm.  
"Oh well, I thought we could have cute pet names for ea-" he widened his eyes and interrupted as soon as he caught on.  
"You though wrong." And brushed her off and headed to the kitchen. Usually he can handle Angie's games, but tonight, he just couldn't. As he made it to the kitchen entrance, he was greeted with a strange sight. His sister was crouched against the kitchen counter laughing, and ally had her head in the sink, hold her mouth under the running tap.

Austin chucked. Malloy flung her head up.  
"Don't even laugh, your sister has done enough for both of you!" He said holding back her laugh. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her trying to be serious. Then he looks at his sister, who is practically crying she is laughing so hard, he can't help but let a chuckle slip.  
"You think it's funny, you try one!" Ally threw a chip at him, and to her surprise he caught it.  
"What kind is it?" He looked like he was concerned.  
"Just eat it. You'll see." Ally said to the boy with a huge smirk.  
He furrowed his brow, and took note that his sister had stopped laughing on the ground, and watched his every move.  
Could it really be that bad?  
He really didn't think he could.  
He put the chip in his mouth.  
He was wrong.

He began to gag an raced to the sink to rinse his mouth, but ally stood her ground, not letting reach the sink, and Hannah, once again, began to laugh her head off.  
"Let me rinse my mouth!" Austin shouted to the small girl who stood sturdy as a rock between him and the stainless steal sink.  
"Serves you right for laughing asshole!" She said giggling.  
"That's it!"  
Austin needed water. So he did what he had to do, to get that water. He grabbed ally by the waist, prying her off the sink, and thawing her over his shoulder. She was so small. Holding her there, as she was struggling, he finally got his drink of water. But being honest with himself, he didn't might fighting with ally to get that drink, he liked that with her, it was easy, and they had only really met a few hours ago.

Snapping back to reality, finally getting that butter taste out of his mouth, he could hear Ally giggling, trying to compose a sentence, but it just wasn't working in her favour.  
Austin put her down, waiting for a response, but she couldn't stop laughing long enough to say anything. But wow. She had a perfect smile. The kind you only see in movies. She plopped herself down beside Hannah on the floor, who was still laughing mindlessly like a crazy person. Her long, straight blonde hair covering her face.

When she finally stopped to breath she swiped her hair out of her eyes.  
"Usually Angie's parties are awesome, but this one sucks! Watching you too freak out over those chips was the most fun I had all night." She said huffing, eyes still watering from laughing so hard.

Austin sat against the dishwasher across from them, and sighed. "I know. It's weird, usually I can tolerate Angie but tonight, I want to throw her in the trash."

"I've never like her. Ever."  
Ally said sternly. Hannah laughed.  
"Someone has formed a strong opinion."  
She rolled her eyes over to her friend.  
"Don't act like you are a huge fan Hannah, we both know how she is."  
Austin raised his brow at ally's statement.  
"Don't tell me you don't know?"  
She said praying that he did.  
"About Angie? What about her? There is so much. Money, boys, crazy, the list goes on and on."  
That relieved ally, so she proceeded to speak "Okay, so you do know." Austin and Ally both let out a chuckle.  
The three sat in a comfortable silence until Austin's mind went back to thinking about play fighting with Ally.  
"What flavour were those chips anyway?" He asked with horror.  
"Oh, those would have to be the creme de la creme!" Hannah said sophisticatedly.  
"Or class of the ass." Ally said doing the taste of the chips justice.  
Hannah bursted out laughing.  
"The were low fat, low sodium, bacon and sour cream. Only the finest." Ally stated.  
Austin laughed her saracasm, and began looking for something to drive the horrible lingering taste from his mouth.  
"MARSHMALLOWS!" Austin shouted in excitement.  
Ally and Hannah race over to him as they ripped the bag open and each had a sweet, fluffy treat. The three sat together at the corner table, with 3 seats, Austin's and Ally each sat across from each other, and Hannah sat in the middle.  
"Yo! Let's play chubby bunny!" Hannah said.  
They began to play, and to say they laughed till they cries was an understatement. Austin lost at 5, mainly because ally was making him laugh. Hannah made it to seven, but began to gag, because honestly, she really wasn't a big fan of marshmallows.  
"How many now?" Austin questioned eagerly.  
"NINE!" Hannah yelled over the pounding house music.  
"Say it Ally! Say it!" Austin impelled her.  
She shook her head, marshmallows overflowing out of her mouth. As they are about to fall, Austin put his hand to her mouth, almost caressing her cheek.  
"Go Als! Say it! You can do it!" He said prompting her.  
"Chubbby bummy" she muffled out. Austin laughed, as did Hannah. "Woohoo! The champ!" Austin shouted. Ally grabbed the thumb of his hand with her little, fragile hand, and pulled it down from her mouth leaned over, and spit her marshmallows into the garbage. She sat back straight, and began to talk to Hannah.

Still holding Austin's hand.

**A/N: more auslly, kind of.. I'm super excited about this fic! Please review! Pleasee, and yeah.. This is a pretty long chapter :)**


	7. First Time for Everything

**A/N: so I should be doing homework.. But I'm not. Hmmm...  
-**  
No ones POV:  
_Recap:_

_She shook her head, marshmallows overflowing out of her mouth. As they are about to fall, Austin put his hand to her mouth, almost caressing her cheek.  
"Go Als! Say it! You can do it!" He said prompting her.  
"Chubbby bummy" she muffled out. Austin laughed, as did Hannah. "Woohoo! The champ!" Austin shouted. Ally grabbed the thumb of his hand with her little, fragile hand, and pulled it down from her mouth leaned over, and spit her marshmallows into the garbage. She sat back straight, and began to talk to Hannah._

_Still holding Austin's hand.  
-_-  
She didn't seem to notice, not did she seem to care, that she was sitting there holding Austin's hand. But at the moment, that was all that was on Austin's mind. He thought that he should probably just ignore it because it didn't mean anything.. Right?  
"Wanna ditch this shit show?" Ally looked at her best a new found friend.  
"For sure" Hannah confirmed ally's decision, so at them moment, Austin was down two to one. Not that he wanted to stay, but he didn't want to seem eager to hang out with his 'little sister' and her friend. Her _hot_ friend.

"Austin.. Are you coming?" He was snapped out of his thoughts while his sister was trying to grasp his attention.  
"Wha- oh yeah. I'm coming."  
"You're weird."  
Hannah walked off, ally trailing behind her. He isn't to sure when she let go of his hand, maybe it was when he was staring aimlessly at the connection of their intertwined fingers.  
Ally and Hannah hopped into the yellow Ferrari, waiting for the blonde boy to Reach the vehicle.  
"I can't believe we just left a party."  
Ally was so confused. She never, _ever_ left a party, and because of that, neither did hannah.  
"It was just so boring tonight though. Like everyone was either too drunk to know what was going on, or not drunk enough to acknowledge they were at a party." Hannah said flipping her hair.  
"..and there was no alcohol left," ally added "but your point makes sense too."  
The girls chuckled, and the drivers door swung open.

Austin got into the car, and closed his door.  
"Where too?"  
Ally and Hannah looked at each other.  
"Well, I don't really know of any parties going on tonight, other that this one." Ally stated.  
Hannah looked out the window, knowing what she was about to say was a long shot.  
"We could go back to our place and just hang out?"  
She didn't move her gaze from the window, she didn't move.

The car grew silent. Austin then put the keys into the ignition, and started the car. Hannah turned her head to look at Austin, whipping her long blonde hair.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Home."  
One word. That's all it took for Hannah to scream, scare the crap out of Austin and ally, and for ally to quickly catch on and celebrate with her best friend in excitement.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!"  
Hannah said squeezing the life out of her brother.

Austin wasn't sure what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but he decided in his mind, that it was a good idea.

He pulled into the driveway, and parked his car.  
"Ally let's go!"  
Hannah flung her door open, and dragged her small friend behind her.  
"This is it!" She opened the door to her house, that she had anticipated her friend finally being able to come too. And the moment was finally here.

They ran into the house, and Hannah gave ally a tour, a quick one due to the excitement that was bubbling out of her.

She finished her tour, and ally was just astonished by the size of their house. Ally knew that Hannah was part if the richest family in Carlstone, but she didn't pay attention to it. That isn't why they're friends. They walk down the sterling spiral staircase into the kitchen area where Austin was making.. Drinks?

"Ouu, what kind?" Hannah questioned with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Lime margaritas," he replied  
"You're favorite Hann."

"Oh my god! I haven't had one in forever! Pass one!"

"Calm down Hannah," Austin chuckled "you want one Ally?"

He looked at her with a look that could be taken in 2 ways, one, I'm being sincere, and offering you a drink, or two, I like you, and you should have a drink. Austin wasn't sure quite what his look meant, but ally took it as I'm being sincere.

"Duh! There was nothing at that place. My mouth is as dry as a towel!"

As this expression came out of her mouth, Austin raised a brow.  
"Do you just pull expressions like that out of your ass?"

Ally had a good laugh as did Hannah, and Austin chuckled, finishing off the drinks.

He gave Hannah and ally their drinks and the three headed into the living room. Conversation was easy, and flowing, as were the drinks.

Hours later, the three has translated from the living room to the bar down stairs. Yes, the moon family has a bar in their basement.

"I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass any day of the week!" Hannah practically shouted at her brother.

"You? Kick _my_ ass?" He questioned wrapping his head around her statement "You only wish."

"Someone's cocky!" Ally smirked, had she been sober, that comment probably wouldn't have slipped.

"Oh, you think I'm cocky Dawson?" He said furrowing his brows.

What did she just get herself into.

WARNING: BIG AUSLLY MOMENTS NEXT CHAPTER!  
Please review :) reviews make me happy! And if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me :)


	8. Just Dive In

**A/N: double update cause I'm awesome? I think so!  
Warning: Auslly moments ahead ;)  
Follow me on twitter?  
JustRauraOk  
Shanks!  
Reviews are cool.**

No ones POV  
_Recap:  
Hours later, the three has translated from the living room to the bar down stairs. Yes, the moon family has a bar in their basement._

_"I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass any day of the week!" Hannah practically shouted at her brother._

_"You? Kick, my ass?" He questioned wrapping his head around her statement "You only wish."_

_"Someone's cocky!" Ally smirked, had she been sober, that comment probably wouldn't have slipped._

_"Oh, you think I'm cocky Dawson?" He said furrowing his brows._

_What did she just get herself into._

"Did I stutter, Moon?"  
Ally raised her brow and shot a smirk in Austin's direction.

For a moment, it was silent, until Hannah chucked.  
"You just dug yourself a grave Als."  
She scooted back, so she had perfect view of the two.

Als, Austin liked the sound of that. Maybe someday he coul- no, no. He stopped his thoughts, and looked over at the small brunette. With out a flinch, he darted over to her, and threw her over his shoulder, second time tonight.

In between her giggles, she managed to formulate a sentence "Is that all you got, Austin MONICA Moon?"

Austin widened his eyes and shot a look a Hannah, how did she know this? Hannah shook her head, symboling she didn't tell her.

"It was written on a picture you drew in your family room. I have my sources." She laughed.

"That's it Dawson!"

Austin took Ally off his shoulder, and put her on the ground. He then got onto his knees, and straddled over her, so he could pin her down.

"Any last words?" He said with a wink.

"You're heavy." She retorted with a chuckle.

"And you're done." He reacted.

Ally was pinned under Austin, no way of getting out. At first, he didn't have a plan. But then, and idea sparked. He began to tickle Ally. He tickled her, and didn't stop. He was tickling her stomach, her hips, her ribs, then to her legs, neck.

"Austin - Stop - I - I - can't breathe!"  
Ally said huffing between laughter and breaths.

Her face was red. Pitch red, and her smile was reaching eye to eye.

"Have anything you want to say to me Ally?" Austin said glaring down at the struggling brunette beneath him.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry.. Sorry your middle name is for a girl!" She laughed.

"You're going to wish you never said that. _Ever._"

Austin picked up Ally bridal style, this created a pit in his stomach. He tried to brush it off, but then came the butterflies. _What is happening? _He ignored it.

Ally struggling in his tight hold on her small body, was laughing uncontrollably at the actions of her new found friend. Austin bolted up the stair, carrying the brunette, and out the door.. Headed for the pool.

"Oh my god," she gasped, taking in her surroundings. "you wouldn't."

She scowled at him. Hannah, trailing behind gave her input "Ally, he would."

"I would."

That's all he said. Her eyes widened as he began to taunt her.  
2 swings, 3 swings, 4 swings, one _big_ splash.

He tossed her into the pool without question. A part of him felt bad about it, because she was just small and he like holding her, how it made him feel warm. But he ignored that, and thought about Monica, her reason for getting soaked.

"As if you did that." Hannah shouted. "I have to pee."

Hannah being the drunk she is bolted inside. She had the bladder of a squirrel.

Moments passed, and Ally hadn't come up from under the water.

"Ally?"  
No response.  
"Ally?"  
No response.  
"ALLY?!"  
_No. Response_.

Austin whipped his shirt off and catapulted himself into the pool. He went under, looking for Ally, who he couldn't see to see. He rose from the warm pool, and caught his breath. Panicking, he flicked his hair out of his eyes, and glanced around in desperation.

"Looking for something?" He heard the coo of a familiar voice.

Changing his focus, he shot up to follow the voice. And there she was, soaking wet, sitting on the edge of the pool.

"ALLY! What the _actual_ fuck?!" He tried to hide his worried state of mind, and it didn't go well.

"Scared ya, didn't I asshole?" Ally chuckled.

"Scared is an understatement." Austin's stated bluntly.

"I'm flattered you cared about me enough to try and rescue me."

Austin tried to hide his blush. Knowing that ally was being sarcastic, but he just couldn't help it. Lucky for him, it was dark, and she couldn't really see his face.

"You're something else." Austin's responded, treading water.

She plopped herself in. Ally _knew_ that she was a flirt. She always has been, and she doesn't do it intentionally either. But when she is drinking, she gets a little bit more flirty that usual. And Austin was about to find that out.

"Yeah, I've been told that." Ally said swimming incredibly close to Austin.

Austin had to swallow his nerves. This_ is_ Ally Dawson. Hannah's friend. _Why does she effect me like this?_ He was thinking. Meanwhile, snapping back to reality,  
"Oh- um, you have?"

"Why are you so nervous Austin? Relax." She said calmly.

For some reason, he didn't know, he held on to every word she said. But that made him more nervous. He didn't know what to do, other that tread lightly, literally.

"You know what else I have been told?" Ally asked him

"Hmm, uh-what's that?" Nervous written across his face

"That I'm a good kisser." She pushed the water behind her, bringing her centimetres from Austin.

He could feel the warmth of her skin gracing his as she treaded water close to him. He could feel her breath on his lips, which sent shivers down his spine.

He brought his gaze to meet Ally's. He swore he saw sparks flying between them. She inched forward, he remained still of shock. Shock of how bad he wanted to grab her face and plaster it to his. How bad he wanted their lips to crash, and how bad he wanted to hold her. He didn't think this amount of sexual tension was healthy this soon. But he didn't care.

Seconds away from kissing him, a giggle escaped her lips.

"Don't worry Austin," she chuckled "I'm not going to make you kiss me." She looked down laughing. "I had you so worried!" She blurted out laughing, not to mention her legs are straddle around his waist.. _Unintentionally_.

Clearly she isn't good at reading people because worried was far from what Austin was feeling.  
To show that he was relieved, he let out a laugh holding back his sigh.

Still treading water, for the both of them now, Austin grew tired, but felt adrenaline shoot through his body every few moments due to the fact that he had this beautiful girl actually hanging off of him.

"We should probably get out, it's getting cold." Austin said trying to hold back his feelings, and urge to kiss the girl who was currently hanging onto his neck, and straddling his waist.

"Sounds good!" Ally flung herself onto his back "Let's go!"

He laughed at her response. How has Hannah hung out with someone this awesome, and pretty, and- wait where was he going with this?

They got to the door, and he placed her gently on the ground, and grabbed towels from the pool closet. He handed her a towel, and they walked inside. She wrapped her towel around her self, and he just wrapped his around his waist, _still shirtless_. They marched up two flights of stairs to the third floor where Hannah and Austin's bedrooms were, as well as their home theatre, and each had their own bathroom. There was also a food area on that floor.

"Oh my." Ally said with a giggle.

"What?"Austin questioned, eyeing the direction of her gaze.

"Look at Hann." She pointed to the bathtub.

She was curled up, sleeping soundly.

"Classic Hannah," ally chuckled "she does this everywhere!"

Austin and ally started to laugh as they watched Hannah, she was holding a towel, like a teddy bear. Austin then lead Ally to where the laundry chute was so he could toss her towel down.

As she tossed it, she came to a realization "Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I have no clothes.."

A/N: this chapter was a fair length... BUT ALL AUSLLY! :)

Review please? And follow me on twitter! JustRauraOk

Feel free to post suggestions in the reviews! I saw one that I think I might use! :) keep them coming! :)


	9. The Elephant in the Stomach

A/N: my story reached 2000+ views! Wow, thanks guys! I appreciate all the sweet reviews and pm's please don't stop! They make me happy :3

Recap:  
Austin and ally started to laugh as they watched Hannah, she was holding a towel, like a teddy bear. Austin then lead Ally to where the laundry chute was so he could toss her towel down.

As she tossed it, she came to a realization "Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I have no clothes.."

No ones POV

Austin instantly blushed, "oh yeah- uh - do - uh," get it together she is just a girl, you've done this before! He cleared his throat and pulled his socks up. "I'll go grab a shirt and some boxers for you." He winked, and with that he walked to his room.

Ally stood there, unsure of what just happened. Does he like me? We just met tonight.. Maybe he is still drunks.  
Closing her thoughts was Austin coming back with one of tshirts and some sweat pants.  
"I figured you'd prefer sweat pants, it gets pretty cold at night." He throws the articles of clothing at the tiny brunette.  
He, on the other hand was wearing pants. That's it. She could she the perfect 'v' that was present on his lower abdomen, on top of that was a perfectly formed six pack.

"So tell me Moon, if it gets cold at night, why don't you have a shirt on?"  
Ally chuckled as she watched Austin's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.  
"I'm like a personal heat generator."  
Yeah, that's sounds believable  
He waited for her response  
"I'll have to remember that."  
And with that she walked into the bathroom and changed her clothes.

She walked out of the bathroom in his shirt and pants, and he couldn't even handle. Trying to compose himself in front of her, "Okay, so I don't really know where you plan on sleeping but-"  
"You're going to sleep? I'm not even tired!" She interjected  
"We don't have to go to sleep, I just assumed you were tired."  
"I'm no pussy Austin Monica Moon" She winked at him and he playfully punched her shoulder.  
"Wanna watch a movie? We can watch it in the screening room."

"Hold up, you have a fucking screening room?!"

Austin laughed, "yeah, come on."

He lead her to the screening room where they plopped themselves down on the couch. He sat to the far right and she say to the left, resting her head on a pillow, bringing her legs up to rest on Austin.  
He nonchalantly placed his hands on her legs like it was no big deal, when on the inside he was freaking out.  
Butterflies in stomach was an understatement, he had elephants.  
Elephants shitting rainbows.  
Yeah, that's it.  
They picked a scary movie, insidious 2, and began to watch it.  
About halfway through the movie, Austin looked over at ally.  
"Ally?"  
She didn't even budge.  
Wow, even sleeping she is beautiful.  
Wait.. Did I really just think that. Do I like.. No. Go to sleep it's the alcohol talking.

The next morning

Hannah woke up, feeling a little hung over. She crawled out of the tub and sat on the floor in the kitchen. Austin was sitting at the table.

"How you feeling bath bunker?"

Hannah rolled her eyes at her brothers snide, but expected comment.

"Just, fine."

"Oh two word answer? You must be feeling great."

She huffed and pried herself off the floor onto a kitchen stool across from her brother.  
"Shut up you Ass," she groaned "where's Ally?" She laid her head down onto the counter.

"She downstairs sleeping on the couch."  
"What did you guys do last night? I only remember going pee after you through her in the pool.. Nothing after that."  
Austin chuckled and filled his sister in on what happened after she passed out. He tried to hole back the tint of pink creeping onto his cheeks but he couldn't help it.

"Oh my god," Hannah screeched "you like- pancakes. You like pancakes."

Austin furrowed his brows at his sister, until he realized why she stopped talking.

"I prefer waffles." Ally chuckled and plopped down beside Hannah. "How you feeling champ?"

"Ughhhhhh" she groaned slapping her head down onto the table "Owww"

"She isn't feeling the greatest."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Monica" ally winked.

"Thought you would have forgot about that one." Austin hung his head.

"Well I'll just walk home, I don't want to interfere with your plans, and Hannah should get some rest. Bye Hann." Ally patted her friend on the back, and headed for the door.

Hannah just moaned, and Austin walked to the door after ally.

"You know you can hang out here if you want to?" Austin looked at ally dead in the eyes, he big chocolate brown eyes.  
She returned the look, and took a step closer. "I think you better take care of Hannah, I have to go." Ally broke the look, and glanced to the floor, opened the door and walked out.

Again with the elephants in Austin's stomach.

okay soo this chapter was a bit of a fuller but I have MAJOR writer block for this story right now, I know what I want to happen I'm just having a hard time progressing to that point! Please send me suggestions! I'm in need!

Thanks again for the reviews and views! the more reviews the faster I update ;)


	10. Old Feelings, New realizations

**A/N: wow.. 3500+ views.. You guys are honestly amazing! Thanks so much! And to answer some questions, when it said "elephants in his stomach" instead on butterflies, it's because his stomach was so wound up, he felt like there was more that just butterflies, and butterflies was an understatement to his feelings. :) please review! It means a lot, I try to reply to all! And send me suggestions ! Thanks!**

No ones POV:

Austin closed the door behind ally and caught his breath. He walked into the kitchen to find his sister sound asleep on the middle island.

"Hannah?" He spoke is a soft whisper.  
"Hannah?" He said again, raising his voice a little louder.  
"HANNAH!" He shouted.

"Ahh!" She screeched, feel back of her stool and onto the floor. She grunted, and stood up, he brother laughing so hard he had to hold himself up.

"What do you want?" Hannah let a scowl grow across her face.

"You were going to say something before Ally walked into the room, what were you going to say?" He mumbled a few short words after "not the- not that I care."

"You really think I remember? I don't even remember Ally coming int- oh I remember, you like Ally."

The boys eye widened and he looked down. Cheeks were tinted a perfect shade of pink.  
"What the _hell_ makes you think that?" He tried to sound cool and collective.  
"I'm your sister, don't try and hide shit from me, because I'll figure it out. Now, tell me about your feelings for Ally."  
Austin looked at his sister in dis-belief until she spoke again.  
"And don't try and act all cool, and _swag_. You come across as an ass."

Austin rolled his eyes and had a planned defence for his feelings.  
"Look, I felt bad because you're pretty much her only friend, and I didn't want her to feel awkward, and I certainly didn't want to tell her to her face that she couldn't come to our house. It had nothing to do with feelings." He looked at Hannah, who's head was down.  
"Keep going.."  
"She had no where to go accept that little place where she lives, and that is no place for a girl to spend her Saturday night! _Especially_ a girl like her."

"Almost there,"

"She is just so small, and fragile, and her smile, she could light up a room with her smile. And her laugh, her laugh is something that could make anyone smile. And when she laughs or smiles, her eyes, they just sparkle, and the sparkle to them had no limits."

Hannah raised a brow at her brother who then looked up at Hannah.

"There it is." She said with '_told you so_' written all over her face.

Austin's mouth drew open and formed a gaping whole. Hannah smirked a walked up to him, and patted him on the back.

"Figure you're shit out my friend" she laughed and made her way up the spiral stairs into her bedroom.

About two hours had past, and Austin could stop thinking about Ally. _Did her actually like her?_ He always pushed away the thoughts in his head, but when he said it outloud, it all became real. He raced up into Hannah's room, and plopped himself down on her beanbag chair.

"Hannah wake up." He through a pillow at her with force.

"_Austin. Fuck. Off. Now_." She said those words from her pillow.

"Oh good you're awake. I just wanted to clarify, I do _not_ have feelings for Ally."

He lied.

"And I just want to clarify that what you just said was complete and total bullshit."

"No it wasn't."

"Austin. When you were explaining how you _didn't_ have feelings for ally, you just word vomited a bunch if stuff you liked abut her. And you're blushing right now."

Austin's through his hands up to cover his cheeks.

"How did you know? You weren't even looking.."

"Because you like her, and me talking about her would make you blush."

Austin huffed.  
"Okay fine. I kinda like Ally. Kinda."

Hannah screeched and sprung up from her bed.  
"I knew it!"

"What do I do about it?" Austin reached his had back and rubbed his neck.

"I don't know, figure out your shit and let me know! Now leave, I'm supper hunger over and I have school tomorrow.. I have to sleep this shit off."

Austin chucked at his sisters absentmindedness and left her room shutting the door behind him.

A/N: this chapter might be short, I can't really tell! Anyways, Austin admitted to his sister he likes ally.. Where do you think it goes from here? Reviews make me happy.  
Favorite and follow!  
And review.. Cause reviews are cool.  
Double update? Hmmm, depends on the reviews ;)


	11. A lunch date?

**A/N: so this chapter is kind of a filler, but auslly at the end! thanks for the reviews! I'll try and double update, it depends on the reviews and views!  
Justinbissosweet: THANK YOU! OMG that review made me so happy! I'm glad you're so invested and I'll take you suggestions ! They were awesome ! But Austin isn't in school! But you sparked an idea.  
-**  
No ones POV

6am and Hannah alarm was buzzing in her ear uncontrollably. Hannah groaned. She slapped down on the power button and rolled out of bed. Hannah grabbed her phone, eyes groggy, and texted her best friend.

To:Allllllllllllls  
From: Hannah  
Not excited for today... Are we walking?

Hannah proceeded to get dressed, in a faint pink tank top, button up blouse, followed by white high wasted shorts. She added to the look by putting on a gold chain necklace, gold bangles, and gold stud earrings. She curled her long blonde hair, very lightly. Completing this with some natural makeup. As she finished getting ready, she checked herself out in the mirror one final time, and her phone went off.

To: Hannner  
From: Ally  
Sames... And yeah, sure, meet me at the lake?

To: Allllllllllllls  
From: Hannah  
Kay, let me eat, be there in 10?

To: Hannner  
From: Ally  
Sounds good.

Hannah raced down stairs, and made herself some toast. Since Austin is finished school, he isn't usually up when Hannah leaves for school. He was going to go to University, but he took a break because he wanted to wait for his sister, he refused to leave her behind, he made a promise to himself when they left there parents that he would never leave her. Hannah pretty much inhaled her toast, and grabbed her stuff, and booked it out the door.

Ally had just finished eating, and got her stuff together to go meet Hannah at the lake. She walked out her her apartment in the halfway house, and locked her door. As she walked down the hallway to the entrance, she heard a voice behind her.

"_Well_ hello there pretty lady." A masculine voice cooed

She snapped her head and raised her brows.  
"I sure hope that comment wasn't for me?"

The man was built, and he was built big. He looked like a biker, he had the leather jacket, cap, pants, the whole thing. He also has a beard. A _gross_ beard.

"You're going to regret that snide comment little lady." He smirked then turned into his room.

What?

Ally furrowed her brow, and made her way to meet Hannah at the lake.

"Allllls!" Hannah shouted across the street to her brunette friend.

"Yo!"

"You're such a loser."

"I know," Ally and Hannah chucked. "but you will never guess what just happened to me."

Ally proceeded to tell Hannah about her morning, and the encounter with the biker dude. This story took them to school, and they made their way into the building.

"That is actually _so_ sketchy!" Hannah was surprised with what ally had just told her, her mind was fried.

"It was creepy as fuck!"

Ally was clearly scarred by this encounter, but tried to brush it off, and made her way to class.

Two classes had past, and Hannah and Ally made their way to their history class. They took their seats beside each other in the dead centre of the class. The bell rang and class began. Ally got the usual notes asking her about going to parties, even though it was Monday, the notes were consistent all week. In the middle of class, Hannah's phone vibrated, and you would have thought is was an earthquake.

"Was that a phone?" Asked their teacher sternly.

Students looked around, and Hannah quickly slid her phone off her desk and hid it under her leg. Ally chuckled and looked at the floor.

As the teacher came to the conclusion that there was no phone, she turned to the chalkboard, Hannah pulled out her phone.

To: The better sibling 3  
From: Austin  
Want to get out of the hell hole for lunch?

To: the best ever!  
From: Hannah  
Duhhh! Can Als come?

Austin had to collect his thoughts.  
If she comes, I could risk letting my guard down, But on the other hand, seeing her would be nice, she is so pretty, and sweet, and just, everything.

To: the better sibling 3  
From: Austin  
Yeah sure, I'll pick you guys up at 12:30.

Hannah saw the message, and wondered why she had even asked is Ally could come, he obviously liked her, a lot.  
Hannah nudged ally and had written 'Out for Lunch?' On a paper, ally nodded with excitement, and they continued to listen, well watch the history lecture.

12:30 struck the clock, and the bell rang through the room. Ally and Hannah jumped up and sped out of the room.

As the two girls strutted out of the front of the school. As the looked at the horizon of parked cars, a familiar yellow Lamborghini was waiting out front. A window rolled down to reveal a blonde, shaggy haired teen with black shades. Hannah and ally both rolled their eyes, and made their way to the car.

"Someone's looking like a stud." Ally said when she hopped into the back seat.

Austin would be lying if he said that didn't make him blush.

"Doesn't take him much." Hannah chirped.

Ally let out a chuckled and Austin reached over to hit his sister who was seated in the passenger seat.

"Where too ladies?"

"Ummm, Meaties?"

"Ohh good call Hann." Ally eagerly let out.

"Okay, Meaties it is!" Austin spun out of the parking lot, and drove his way to the small restaurant that stood on a corner or an intersection.

The trio got out and went into the mini restaurant and sat at a table. Austin slid into a booth, and ally slid into the booth beside him, and Hannah slid into the booth beside him. Austin's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink.

"What's wrong? Never sat beside a girl before?" Ally winked.

Austin blushes even more, but his 'player' instincts kicked in.

"Are you kidding, I have say beside tons of girls before." Austin took his arm, wrapped it around ally, pulled her clothes and whispered into her ear. "You're not that special Dawson."

He felt pretty good about his actions, although his heart was beating out of his chest, he began to pull away, he was inches from her face, when she put her hand on his neck, and looked right into his eyes  
"You wish I wasn't that special, is what you really meant."

A/N: so auslly at the end.. Do you think Ally likes Austin? Please leave reviews and maybe I can double update ! :D review review review !


	12. Some Waiter

**A/N: I'm going to upload an auslly oneshot soon, as well as continue this one because I have soo many ideas! So one shots are on there ways! And thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming :)!  
-**  
No ones POV:  
Recap:  
_The trio got out and went into the mini restaurant and sat at a table. Austin slid into a booth, and ally slid into the booth beside him, and Hannah slid into the booth beside him. Austin's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink._

_"What's wrong? Never sat beside a girl before?" Ally winked._

_Austin blushes even more, but his 'player' instincts kicked in._

_"Are you kidding, I have say beside tons of girls before." Austin took his arm, wrapped it around ally, pulled her clothes and whispered into her ear. "You're not that special Dawson."_

_He felt pretty good about his actions, although his heart was beating out of his chest, he began to pull away, he was inches from her face, when she put her hand on his neck, and looked right into his eyes  
"You wish I wasn't that special, is what you really meant."  
-_  
Austin cleared his throat as ally smirked and pulled away from him.

"Now that Austin is done being egotistical, we can get on with lunch." Hannah said in a cocky demeanour.

Ally winked at her best friend, and Hannah smiled back. They sat in a comfortable silence and the glanced over their menus. A male waiter approached the table to take there order.

"Hi, may I- oh umm, hi."

The voice of the waiter was too familiar for Ally and Hannah, they shared a quick, questionable glare before looking up at the brown haired Jock. Hannah was fighting back a evil grin while ally watched her in amusement. Austin just looked in confusion.

"Am I missing something?" Austin stepped in.

"Nope." The waiter said popping the 'p'.

They placed their orders and the waiter left to go get their food.

"Who was that?" Austin questions looking over at his sister.

"_That_ is how me and ally became best friends."

"That guy? How?" Austin furrowed his brow at the duo.

"Remember that party we went too? I was just about to start high school, and you were on your second last year?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well that night, i was walking around outside, and I saw some douche harassing a girl, so I went a kicked his ass. That guy, was him, that girl, was ally."

Austin felt his fists grip in anger, and he wanted to punch the wall beside him. He remembered Hannah telling him the story years ago, but she never told him it was ally.

"That was you?!" He looked at the fragile brunette in dis belief.

"Yup." She said annunciating every letter. "That's when me and Hann became best friends."

The girls smiled at each other, but Austin couldn't help but be furious. As if someone tried to hurt ally! She is so small, and sweet.

"What _exactly_ happened? What did he do?" He looked at ally with fire in his eyes, and this didn't go unnoticed.

"He just tried to get me to sleep with him.. And stuff." She looked down at the table.

"_And stuff?"_ Austin looked at her concerned

"It doesn't matter Austin. Your sister kicked his ass, and I haven't seen him since.. Until today."

"He couldn't walk when I was done with him." Hannah grinned proud, and Austin smiled at her.

The waiter came back the their food, and placed it on their table. He tried to avoid making eye contact, but Austin couldn't hide his feeling of rage when he saw the face of this guy.

"Is something wrong?" Austin eyes the jock intently.

"Uh, no?" He almost sounded unsure.

"Oh really? Nothing is wrong?"

Hannah shot her brother a look that said _'what do you think you're doing?' _He dodged her gaze, and continued with his conversation.

"Should something be wrong?" He kept his eyes on the food, avoiding Austin's eyes.

"Well you tell me. Let me introduce my friends, this is my little sister Hannah, and this here, is my friend, Ally."

At this moment, the brunette jock knew what was about to go down.

"Nice to mee-"

"Oh, we've have already met, and you know that. You just wish you could forget." Hannah cut of the worried waiter, and began to help out we brother as she caught his motive.

"Actually to remind you incase you have forgotten, I have a question for you, how are you _balls_?"

The waiter went red. He knew he was done.

"Okay look, I don't want to make a scene, and I'm not like that, I just, I was drunk."

Austin rolled his eyes at his lame, infuriating excuse.

"Dude, I've been drunk before too, ask me how many girls I've tried to rape? None." Austin pushed out of the booth, Ally standing beside him, silent this whole time, still corrupted.

"Just listen to me, and listen good, if we weren't in public, I would probably beat the shit out of you right here, right now, and I would get my sister to help. But I'm not that kind of person."

he began to turn away, grabbing a take out bag off if the bag rack, placing their food in the bag. Hannah grabbed her milkshake, and smiled at Austin, signalling she would be a minute, Austin furrowed his brow at her, as did ally, and she pivoted, pouring her milkshake all over the 'jock'

"Too bad I'm that kind of person."

She shoved the milkshake glass into his arms, and began to walk away, when she felt all eyes on her, followed by a tight shoulder grasp. She was swung around by the waiter, and he was prepping to throw a punch. Lunging forward, Austin pulled Hannah away, grabbing the waiters hand, bringing it down with force.

"You were not just about to hit her, because one, she is a girl, and you should never hit a girl. And two, I would _kill,_ for my sister." He articulated the word kill, making sure he was understood.

With a quick glare, he turned away putting his arms around the shoulders of Ally and Hannah, walking out like he owned the place.

"Well that was something." Hannah stared blankly at the horizon.

"No kidding" ally said still in dyer shock.

The three hopped into the car, ate their lunch on their way back to school. Somewhere amongst this conversation, Austin and Ally and exchanged numbers, and the girls went into school.

"Text me if you want a ride." He shouted after his sister. She shot him a thumbs up, and walked into school with her best friend.

Just as they got into their school, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang.

"Have a good class Hann!" Ally said walking to her locker.

"You too! Text me after school we can meet up." Ally nodded and with that the two separated.

Ally arrived at her class and there was a note taped do the door, it read:

Class Cancelled.

A/N: Ouuu Ally has a cancelled class, what is she going to do? For those of you that don't get cancelled classes, it's when your teacher is sick or something, and you're class is cancelled and you don't have to go to it! It's awesome! So for ally, she is done school for the day! And sorry it took me a while to update! I'm at my friends house for her party! And no wifi or service. Everyone is sleeping, and I'm writing a fan fic, hopefully I can update this on Monday! You'll know when you're reading! Haha review please! Reviews=faster update! ;) ps: already wrote the next 3 chapters!


	13. The Walls are Falling

**A/N: So I'm still awake.. It's 3:00 am on a Sunday! Good thing I don't have school tomorrow! Haha anyway, to the chapter ! I actually love it so much 3  
Warning: MAJOR AUSSLY AHEAD**

No ones POV  
_Recap:_

_"Have a good class Hann!" Ally said walking to her locker._

_"You too! Text me after school we can meet up." Ally nodded and with that the two separated._

Ally arrived at her class and there was a note taped do the door, it read:

_Class Cancelled._

"Yes!" She threw her arms in the air, holding her books.

The small brunette ran up to her locker, packed all her stuff, and headed for the entrance.

To: Hannner  
From: Ally  
Cancelled class! :D

She waited a few minutes outside the school, and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

To: Allllllls  
From: Hannah  
You're a bum! I'll text you when I'm done school and we can hangout.

To: Hannner  
From: Ally  
Sounds gooooooood

Ally scrolled through her phone deciding what to do when she came across a unknown contacts that read

"TheCoolerMoon"

After confusion, she had come to the conclusion that is had to be Austin, but she texted it just to be safe.

To: TheCoolerMoon  
From: Ally  
Austin? Is this you?

His phone lit up on his dresser, he unlocked it, the message was from

allydawsonismyfavorite

He blushed at the name she have herself in he phone, then he questioned why that made him blush, but he responded.

To: allydawsonismyfavorite  
From: Austin  
Nice name in my phone.. ;) and yeah its meeeeee

Ally giggled at his message, as she replied.

To: TheCoolerMoon  
From: Ally  
I have a cancelled class :)  
But nothing to do ;(

Austin saw this message, but nothing could have prepared him for the message he received after.

To: TheCoolerMoon  
From: Ally  
Come get meeeee, we can hang ;)

_Shit_. Shit shit shit.  
He thought. Is she _flirting_ with me?! He wiped all the thoughts from his mind, and assumed she was just being friendly.

To: allydawsonismyfavorite  
From: Austin  
Be there in 10... ;)

Ally felt her phone vibrate, and smiled at his response. She had grown to like Austin. She really wanted to have a great friendship with him, a comfortable one. So she figured hanging out with him was the best idea.

Ten minutes had past, and that yellow Lamborghini pulled up at the front of the school. Ally smiled and waved, and ran over to his car.

"The cooler moon? Really?" She laughed as she hopped into the shot gun seat, and tossed his bag into the back.

He chuckled, then fired back his response.

"You're one to talk, ally Dawson is my favorite." He smirked, keeping his eyes on the road. "Anyway, what do you want to do?"

Ally, still laughing, finally got out her response. "Doesn't matter to me, some where we can just chill." She smiled at him, and smiled back.

"Want to go hang out at my place?"

"Uh, sure."

As those words came out of his mouth, she had wondered why he was asking her. Just the other day, Hannah said that he didn't want ally at their house, and now he was inviting her over.  
_What is happening? _  
She thought.

"Is everything alright?" Austin questioned, his brow furrowed.

Ally had taken in her surroundings realizing that she was, in fact parked in Austin and Hannah's drive way. How long? She had no idea, but it must have been long enough for him to realize she had no idea they even arrived.

"Umm, yeah-" she began her sentence, then thought about how she wanted a close, comfortable relationship with Austin. "No"

"What's bothering you?" He asked, being so sincere.

"Well," she let out a sigh. "just the other day, Hannah had asked you if I could come Over, and you were so set on keeping me away. And now, you're offering for me to come to you're place? What happened?"

Austin completely understood where Ally was coming from. He wouldn't even give Ally a second look until they had _officially_ met at Angie's party.

"It's because I didn't know you." His simple response burned ally on the inside.

"No, it's because you had a preconceived idea of who I was." She retorted.

Austin felt ashamed. He knew she was completely right, and nothing her said could prove her wrong.

"You know what? You're right. I did, and I didn't even want to hear my sister talk about hanging out with you because it made me sick that she was hanging out with someone that I thought was such a bad person."

Ally felt her heart crush. She knew people had their judgements, but that one hurt. A lot.

"But, I kick myself in the ass everyday since Angie's party because you are truly such an amazing person. You're sweet, funny, caring, and there is no better person I would want my sister to spend all he time with, and that I have as a hopefully, soon to be close friend."

_Did he really just say all that, about me?_

Ally's heart melted. She blinked hard, choking back tears, looking into the eyes of the boy who honestly just poured his heart out. She flung forward and pulled Austin into a hug. She managed to sit her tiny body on the middle dash of the car, until Austin responded to the hug by wrapping his arms, tightly around her waist, which caused her to slide off of the dash, into his seat, partially on his lap.

The hug to her, felt like it was something more than a thank-you/friendship hug.

_Does he like me? Oh boy._

As that thought crossed her mind, she knew she had to turn her flirt on In order to not let her walls down.

She pulled away from the hug, looking Austin in the eyes, causing him to feel butterflies.

Her dark brown eyes connected with his as he breath began to get heavier. Mere inches apart from each other faces, she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Austin Moon, do you have a little crush on me?" She whispered, her eyes sparkled, and he began to blush.

"I wouldn't call it a crush." He whispered to her, feeling a tint of pink reaching his cheeks that he refused to let show.

"Oh, so no feelings what so ever?" She was being intriguing of course, still speaking in a whisper, still feeling his breath.

"N-nope." He said nervously in a whisper.

"Then kiss me."

He widened his eyes, did she really just say that? And if she did, what was she trying to prove?

"Kiss you?" He said, voice a little more toned, and seductive.

"Yes, kiss me. If you have no feelings it-"

And just like that, she was cut off with a kiss.

Now, ally's whole plan was to get Austin to kiss her, and hopefully feel no connection, so that she could keep her guard up, and only let him in as a friend. But that wasn't the case.  
When Austin kissed her, not only did he feel the sparks, but she did too. And they weren't little either, they felt fireworks. Her spine tingled, and where ever he held her, she felt warm, and she just wanted to smile.  
Ally responded, and kissed Austin back. He was hoping that she couldn't feel his heart beating a thousand miles a minute, out of his chest. Ally slid closer to Austin, if entangling her fingers in his hair. He pulled her even closer, if that was possible, their chest touching, and he deepened the kiss.

Once she realized how vulnerable she was, she slowly pulled away, inches away from Austin's face. He plan totally backfired.

_Shit_.

"Uh, sorry." Austin said uncomfortably.

Ally giggled. She was good at covering up nerves, feelings, everything. She had gone through enough stuff to know how to handle herself.

"Don't be sorry," still giggling, "it was pretty good, Moon." She winked at him, trying to lighten the mood.

All Austin could think about was how amazing he felt. Then he realized how close they still were, and how he didn't mind how close they were.

Austin began to laugh, trying to play it cool. "Should we head inside?"

"For sure." She said smiling at him, and he smiled back, both feeling more than they showed.

**A/N: So once in started I couldn't stop writing! The kiss 3**

**And people are asking why ally is the way she is, and it will soon be revealed! And also, people asked about some characters, and if they were important, some are VERY important. You'll figure out which ones ;)  
Reviews are cool**.


	14. Broken Down

**A/N: I CANT STOP WRITING**.

No ones POV:

Austin was out at some meeting for the town that he had to go to because Brent was out of town so he had to replace him.

Ally was over at the Moons house, hanging out with Hannah.

"So what did you do for cancelled class?" The blonde asked her brunette best friend.

Ally's face went red. She tells Hannah everything, no matter what it was. And this fell under that category.

"Okay, so I may have texted your brother, and he may have came and got me, and he may brought me to you're place, and I may have asked him to kiss me, and he might have done it." She rambled so fast, but Hannah was used to it.

"Oh my god! You kissed my brother?!" Hannah squealed "You like him!"

Ally went dark red, redder than before.

"Well at first I didn't, and I thought he liked me because I asked him why all of a sudden he let me hang out at your place, and he gave me a really sweet answer. So I asked him if he liked me, he said no. So I said, kiss me. And he did, and then I just melted."

Hannah looked at her best friend in awe.

"Als, that's so cute. And yeah, my brother is a hopeless romantic." She chuckled.

"Yeah but Hann, I have no idea what to do. Like, I don't do this. I shut guys out, not let them in."

Ally looked down at Hannah's bedroom floor, and Hannah, hearing the pain in her best friends voice, went and sat beside her, and ally put her head on her shoulder.

"I'm so fucked up Hannah"

"Ally, don't say that. You're not. And honestly, you don't have to worry about my brother. He would never hurt you like other jerks. He's the kind of person that, you could cheat on him, and he would say sorry to you for not being enough. He would never hurt you."

Ally sighed, scared of letting herself open up to Austin. But if she didn't, she would regret it all day, everyday.

Interrupting her train of thought, was a knock on the entrance of the house.

"I'll be back Als." Hannah hugged her friend and ran down the stairs.

She opened the door, to see her brother, with a file full of papers.

"I didn't understand a single thing that went down in that meeting, so I got Brent a transcript. It's 25 pages long, and I tried to get an idea of what it was about, and the first word on the page was malnourished.. What the actual fuck."

Austin, obviously flustered, dropped the files on a side table in their mud room. Ally picked up the files, and followed her brother into the house.

"Hello to you too." She said jokingly. "Oh and before I forget, Ally's here." She paused, and walked into Brent's office in the next room, placing his files on his desk. "Do you have anything to say about that?" She smirked walking into the kitchen sitting on an island stool. He look at his sister with a furrowed brow as she smirked at her dumbfound brother.

He sat down facing her, and did and internal face palm.

She knows.

"Uh, no?"

"You don't sound to sure bro, do you not kiss and tell?" Hannah's smirk spread all across her face, as she knew she had him. He reached across and slapped her.

"Shut up Hann."

Hearing the yelling downstairs, ally decided she would go downstairs and check on her friends.

"I know you like her!" Hannah shouted vigorously.

"I don't!"

"Don't even deny it Austin! It's so obvious!"

Austin rolled his eyes and stood up, towering over his sister.

"Give it up Hann, I don't like her! The kiss was nothing, she asked me to kiss her so I did. Obviously I was just her day fling. That's what a girl like her does right?"

"Austin, s-"

"She gets with guys, thinking she can control them, and then they give in sleep with her, and it's over. She is the town partying slut, I want nothing to do with that!"

"Austin, stop." Hannah said with her voice breaking.

He took notice she was looking over his shoulder, and then he heard an all too familiar voice, but this time it sounded broken and battered.

"No Hannah, it's fine, I really want to hear more about how much of a slut I am." Ally, holding back tears, tried to stand her ground.

Austin turned around, seeing the tears in her eyes, he wanted to die. He knew he hurt her, and he hurt her bad.

"Ally, I-"

"Save you're shit."

"No ally, it's not what it sounds like."

"Fuck you, Town Slut?! The kiss was nothing? Is that how you really feel? You think I sleep around to get guys? You think I'm a fucking partying skank don't you?"

The tears started falling, and she wasn't holding anything back. He felt his heart break in two.

"That's n-"

"To think I actually started to like you. I thought you were different, but you're not. You like all the other fuckers out there. And news flash dick head, I'm a virgin."

And will that, ally ran out of the house. She was gone, just like that.

"Smooth." Hannah shot at her brother.

"I didn't, I didn't even mean what I said."

"Nice going, asshole."

"Hannah, please."

"What the hell do you want me to do? Tell you that what you did was okay?! Because it wasn't! You hurt my best friend, and you hurt yourself. You are such a jerk! You judge her based on who you think she is, like you always have, not based on who she really is."

Hannah's voice begins to break, and Austin's eyes fill up with his slaty tears.

"She has been through so much shit, she doesn't need you to add to her fucking plate."

Austin looked down at his feet, and let a few tears fall. Hannah knew how her brother was, and she knew that he would actually fall into depression for feeling so bad. He was just that kind if guy.

"Austin, I'm sorry. It's just, she's broken. You have no idea what guys put her through because of her label. No one tries to see beyond that."

She sat down, trying to comfort her brother.

"But I did Hann. I'm not like them. I saw beyond who everyone says she is, and I knew her."

He looked up with his sad eyes, and reached his sisters gaze.

"I know you did Austin. And I know you really liked her. And trust me, she was beginning to open up to you, that's why she got scared, and put her walls up. Telling you to kiss her was a cover for her, so you thought is was nothing."

"Hannah, I have to talk to her. You have to help me."

Hannah sighed, and looked a her brother.

"Austin it's not that easy. She needs healing time. She isn't going to take this lightly. It's not just a walk in the park for her."

"Why? Why is she like this?" He was sincere in his questioning, really caring, and wanting to help her. But a question came to his head.

Could he?

**A/N: So I cried writing this chapter...  
Update soon, I promise.**

**Reviews make me happy.  
And this story is almost done..(collective awh here)**


	15. Just Admit it

A/N: I successfully wrote a one shot and started another story and a three shot and I just have so many ideas! I'm going to start publishing them :)  
I'm really happy that you guys all like the story! I like it too! So here it Goes

No ones POV:

Two weeks. Two weeks of ignoring his calls, his texts, his emails. Everything. She wasn't talking to anyone. Well, accept Hannah. She hadn't gone to a party in 2 weeks. She hadn't left her house for any reason other than school.

Now she was curled up in her bed, dry eyes, waiting for everything to get better. She heard a knock at her door as she laid there.  
"Who is it?" She mumbled  
"It's me," Hannah said from outside the room. "can I come in?"  
Ally reluctantly rolled off of her bed and walked to her door, unlocked it, and let hannah in. Without a second of hesitation, she walk back to her bed, and curled up into a ball.

"Ally, he wasn't serious."

"Save it Hann."

Ally pulled her blankets over her head, muffling the sound of her voice.  
"I'm not in the mood."

"Ally, he likes you... A lot. He told-"

"Hannah!"

Ally whipped the blanket from off of her face, and sat up.

"You really think I care how he felt? You heard what he said!"

" I know, and what he said was wrong.. But you have no idea how hurt he is that he hurt you. He won't even leave his room. He missed out on this party his friends invited him too, and he told me he wasn't going anywhere without talking to you."

Ally felt her stomach get warm again. Although she was pissed at Austin, she couldn't deny that spark they had, or that feeling that he gave her. She liked him. And she couldn't ignore that.

"Hannah, I'm so confused."

"Talk to me"

Hannah and Ally had a special relationship. They were so close, and they argue over little things, but can't stay mad at eachother for more than and hour.

"I don't even know what to say."

"Just ramble.. It doesn't have to make sense."

Ally looked at Hannah, and tossed that idea around in her head, it wasn't a bad idea. She went with it.

"Sometimes I just want to rip Austin's clothes off."

After realizing what she had just said, she sat there wide eyed, mouth gaping, looking at her best friend who's smirk was bigger than life it's self.

"I didn't not just say that."

"You definitely did."

After a moment of thought collection, ally continued.

"You're brother is a dick," she took a deep breath. "but he is so sweet, and I feel so special when I'm with him. He makes me feel like I'm the most important girl in the world, and I love that. He is just so caring and loving and I just, I don't know."

Hannah's smirk quickly turned into a sweet smile as we best friend began gushing.

"You do know ally. You're just scared to admit it," she paused as her best friend looked her in the eyes. "you love Austin."

Ally's face turned a bright shade of red as she came to the conclusion she couldn't ignore her feelings anymore. They were there, and exposed. She used to be so good with self composure, but losing Austin was too much for her. He was someone who was different from the rest and she couldn't lose him.

"I don- maybe- no. Yeah. Yeah I do,"

Once ally had finally caved the girls couldn't be more excited.

"What do I do? How do I do this?"

"Well for starters, you will probably have to start talking to him again. "

Ally rolled her eyes at the blondes obvious statement.

"No shit."

Hannah chuckled and continued her idea.

"I'm serious Alls, you're going to have to talk to him at some point, and it will have to be soon."

Ally knew her friend had a point, but she didn't want to admit it. Until she could no longer avoid the dagger glare coming from Hannah.

"Fine! I'll talk to him! I'll come over for supper tonight or something.. Just talk to your brother so I'm not completely rejected?"

"Ally he will not reject you that's for certain! And I'll talk to him."

She smiled and hugged ally. As the pulled apart, hannah made her way to the door.

"Text me okay?" Ally said to Hannah before she left her place.

Hannah nodded and gave a reassuring smile as she left.

A/N: sorry this was kind of a filler.. But I sooooooo excited for the next chapter! Review please :) and follow me on twitter :) justrauraok 3


End file.
